


This Year is a Special One Indeed

by PracticalSuccubus



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Secret Santa 2020, baking vibes, disaster baking, mistletoe kisses, proposal, sfw shower scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28281585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PracticalSuccubus/pseuds/PracticalSuccubus
Summary: Eyyy this is for my Secret Santa in the pegoryu discord! I had such a fun time typing this, and, I hope you enjoy it, Shy!
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17
Collections: The Pegoryu Discord Secret Santa 2020!





	This Year is a Special One Indeed

Christmas Eve in Ryuji and Akira’s apartment was lively. They had Christmas music playing as they went about their day. They were attending Haru’s Christmas party later, so they were in the process of making some cookies for the event. 

It wasn’t anything big. Just a gathering of all their friends, including Sojiro and Ryuji’s mother. The cookies would be going smoother, had the two actually decided to read a recipe. Akira had been bold enough to say that they didn’t need one, and could make top-notch cookies without one. 

But now, their kitchen was absolutely destroyed. Flour was everywhere, Akira had stepped on a few too many chocolate chips and now his feet were killing him, sugar was sprinkled all over their countertop, and their clothes were an absolute mess. The first batch had turned out too eggy. Akira could barely choke down a bite, and ended up spitting it out. Ryuji had laughed at him until he tried taking a bite, and ended up following suit in Akira’s actions. 

Akira sighed as he leaned on the counter. “Well. We have one more shot before we should get ready for the party. What should we do?” he asked, trying to ignore the cookie dough from Failed Batch #2 on Ryuji’s face. 

“Should we just go out and buy some cookies?” Ryuji suggested. Part of Failed Batch #3 had ended up in Akira’s hair, which he had complained about, and was slowly picking bits of cookie dough out. 

“Ooooor. We could try one more time. Only, find an actual recipe this time,” Akira said, admitting defeat. 

“We’re out of a lot of the ingredients ‘Kira. And we gotta get cleaned up, too,” Ryuji said. Akira thought for a moment, when an idea struck him. 

“I’ve got it. First, we clean up our clothes. I’ll clean the kitchen while you run to the store and get some more ingredients for us. Then, we try one more time before cleaning up for the party,” Akira said. Ryuji sighed, but made the mistake of looking at Akira, who was giving him his Kitten Eyes. “Pleeeeease, RyRy? You can buy a thing of premade cookies as a backup.” Ryuji couldn’t help it when he broke. There was just something about Akira's Kitten Eyes that wormed their way into his heart. 

“Fiiine. One more time, ‘Kira,” Ryuji said. Akira cheered and kissed Ryuji’s cheek, but soon recoiled, looking like he had sucked on a lemon. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Got gross cookie dough in my mouth.”

Ryuji laughed. “You’re one to talk Mr. Cookie Dough Hair.” 

“That wasn’t my fault! You had the mixer speed too high!” Akira protested. 

“And you made the dough too watery,” Ryuji reminded. Akira stuck out his tongue, making Ryuji laugh even more.  
~

After cleaning themselves up a bit, Ryuji had left for the store. He had just returned, and Akira was wiping up the last bits of flour from the counter. He had to give his boyfriend credit for cleaning up the absolute mess they had created. 

“I also printed off a simple enough recipe for us to follow. It shouldn’t be too bad this time,” Akira said. Ryuji nodded as he placed the bags on the counter. “Ready for one last try,’Kira?” 

“Ready!”  
~ 

Ryuji and Akira had almost cried when the recipe had gone smoothly. As the cookies were now baking, the two had decided to get themselves ready for the party. They had thought about taking separate showers, but deciding to save time, they were now currently taking a shower together. Akira had almost melted down the drain as Ryuji slowly massaged his head as he washed his hair. 

“I swear, Ryuji. Only you know this side of me…,” Akira said as he rinsed his hair, finally getting all of the cookie gunk out of it. 

“I gotta take care of my ‘Kira,” Ryuji said simply, giving Akira his famous toothy grin. Akira ruffled his wet hair as they awkwardly shuffled around so Akira could wash Ryuji’s hair. 

“And I have to take care of my ‘Yuji.”  
~

Arriving at the party, a small pit had suddenly formed in Akira’s stomach. He knew nothing bad was going to happen tonight, but he was getting nervous. He glanced at Ryuji’s back as the boy was bringing their box of cookies to the kitchen. He always liked how when Ryuji’s natural hair had started growing though, he had decided to keep half of it blond, while the other half was his natural black. Futaba went over to Akira, a smile on her face. 

“I know that look,” she said, smirking slightly. 

“I’m just a little nervous, is all. I mean….I know he probably won’t, but there’s the possibility he will, and-”

“Don’t sweat it, big bro. You look like Inari did when he did it to me,” Futaba giggled. Akira took a deep breath, and smiled at Futaba. 

“You think he will?”

“I know he will.” 

The two walked into the party, and Futaba walked back over to Yusuke, giving Akira a huge thumbs up. Akira chuckled and nodded. He sat on one of the couches, and was soon joined by his boyfriend. Ryuji leaned his head on Akira’s shoulder, and Akria put his arm around him, pulling him closer. Ryuji snuggled into his side. 

“Haru tried one of our cookies right away. She said they turned out really good,” Ryuji said. 

“How do you know she wasn’t lying, and they taste like shit?”” Akira chuckled. 

“After what we went through to get ‘em done, I’ll take anything,” Ryuji chuckled. That’s when the two boys noticed that everyone seemed to be staring at them. “Uhhh, what’s up?” Ryuji asked. 

“Above you,” Ann giggled. Both Akira and Ryuji looked up to see that they were sitting under a sprig of mistletoe. They then looked at each other before kissing, Akira putting his arms around Ryuji as they did so. When they broke apart, the ex-Thieves in the room were cheering slightly. “Man, I remember a few years ago when Futaba put all that mistletoe around Le Blanc,” Ann giggled. 

“Or the year that Ryuji was glued to Akira’s side the entire day. But, that one was to be expected, considering the year prior to that one,” Makoto said. Ryuji pouted as he snuggled into Akira again. The year that Makoto had mentioned had been the one that was the year after Akira had turned himself in Christmas morning. Ryuji had woken up first, and refused to let Akira be alone that day. Afraid that the second he took his eyes off the raven, he’d disappear and be gone for two months again. Akira ruffled Ryuji’s hair. 

“It’s okay, ‘Yuji. I like having you around. You can stay glued to my side for however long you want,” Akira said, giving him another kiss. Ryuji smiled, and kissed Akira happily. After a bit more talk, Haru had noticed Akira’s eyes darting to another room, as if he was trying to signal something. Deciding to take the signal, she mentioned that everyone should move to the kitchen. She needed help bringing out everything that everyone had brought with her, and maybe they could all do a taste test before. As she was ushering them to the kitchen, she noticed Akira giving her a thankful look. She smiled at him before turning back to the ex-Thieves.

“We’ll join you guys in a bit,” Akira called after their retreating forms, to which Ryuji gave him a questioning look. 

“What’s goin’ on, ‘Kira?” Ryuji asked. Akira smiled softly, and kissed Ryuji’s forehead. He quietly reached into his pocket, and took ahold of the ring. He took his hand out of his pocket, and held Ryuji’s hand, sliding the ring onto his finger discreetly.

“Just wanted to be alone with you for a second. Is it a crime to want to spend some alone time with my fiance?” Akira asked. 

“W-Wait. Fiance?” Ryuji asked, slightly flustered. Akira could feel his face heating up slightly as he held up Ryuji’s hand, showing him the ring. A silvery grey moonstone shone back at Ryuji, and his eyes widened as they went back and forth between the ring and Akira’s face. 

“That is…..if you want to be my fiance. Will you marry me, Ryuji Sakamoto?” Akira asked. A blush was creeping its way across Ryuji’s face, but then a smile. His signature toothy grin made itself known before he kissed Akira happily. After they came apart, Akira handed Ryuji the other ring he had kept secret in his other pocket. The topaz gem sparking in all of the lights Haru had strung up around the room. Ryuji put the ring on Akira’s finger, and gave him another kiss before slinging his arm around the raven’s shoulders.

“Of course I will, ‘Kira.”


End file.
